


Immeasurable [Jisung x Reader]

by Txeknee



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Minor Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix, Minor Lee Minho, Minor Seo Changbin, Minor Yang Jeongin, Non-Idol AU, Real Life, This Is STUPID, This is honestly garbage, Wholesome, add more tags later, but obvi not all of it, dream - Freeform, like barely - Freeform, lol, soft, this is based on some real life events, this is so bad, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee
Summary: After many long years, you finally come back home to visit your childhood best friend, Chris.But what happens when he introduces you to his friends?ORJisung is unaware of how close you and Chris are, so when he falls for you out of the blue, it hurts.- - - - - - - -© 2019 TxekneeAll rights reserved.DO NOT REPOST.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Immeasurable [Jisung x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm just gonna say it now- This was (more or less) a dream that I had recently and it was so w e i r d ! I guess I woke up in the middle of the night and did a voice note thing and the next day I found this exact note on my phone:
> 
> "Theater class end of Easy Street Bollywood actors weird people try kids Chan hun on cusses hand he gets jealous hand holding like a erase first like a swimming pool Andros his backyard also ***** house super nice and pretty Andrew there or I am how"
> 
> Needless to say, I don't think voice recognition caught on to my sleep-deprived scratchy voice >.< my first thought was, '??? wtf did I even say???' So I'm sorry if the ending is a little off. My dream didn't have a proper 'ending', y'know?

It had been years since the last time you visited your hometown. It had been even longer since you had seen or heard from your childhood friend or his family.

Hiking up towards your old street, you could feel yourself beginning to get anxious, but at the same time, looking around at all the old houses, you realized that nothing had really changed. It all was almost exactly like you had left it all those years ago.

You rang the dinky little doorbell that hung next to the address numbers, faded from the sun and crumbling from age. Rocking back on your heels, you could feel your heart start to suffocate you as it jumped to your throat. The door finally opened to reveal the boy you'd missed so dearly.

"Y/N? Oh my god!"

"Chris! It's been way, way too long!" You enveloped your friend into a tight hug. He was significantly taller than the last time you saw him, so you had to bend back slightly to even reach his neck. Granted, the last time you guys talked was when you were ten years old..

"Still short, I see?" Chris smiled, dimples on full display as he nudged you.

"Hey!" You interjected, but he ignored you as he kept talking, an arm slinging itself around your shoulders. "Ahh, how I missed you! Come in! I've got some friends for you to meet!"

Walking upstairs, you ran your hand along the railing. At the top, you were met with an armful of Chris' mom. "Oh, honey! I missed you! You don't know how long I've been wanting to have another woman in the house!" She joked, releasing you from the hug to place a hand on your cheek. "Hope you're hungry! There's plenty of food!"

"I missed you, too! And yes, please! I'm starving!"

"Well, take as much as you want!" His mom was shoving a plate and a wooden spoon into your hands as she continued. "Just make sure to fend off all these boys, otherwise you won't get any food for yourself!" She smiled warmly, hugging you one last time.

"It's so good to see you again, Y/N."

Before you could respond, someone bolted inside the house and straight into your side. The force took you off guard and you almost fell over. If it hadn't been for Chris, you would have probably left a hole in the wall. 

"-Yah! Jeongin! Don't run in the house!" "-You're getting water all over the floor! Out!" 

Chris and his mom were truly related, it seems. You shook your head and smiled. Your friend ran a hand through his hair as he turned to you. "Hey, I'll go get you a towel. Y/N, this is Jeongin. He's the youngest, so if he's mean to you, just tell me and I'll-"

" _THIS_ is Y/N?! Oh my gosh, Chan hyung, I am so-!"

"Guys, it's fine. Chan, he's fine. I'm fine. Okay?" You looked between the two boys carefully, nodding. "Let's just go meet the others, yeah?"

Jeongin still looked like he had seen a ghost, but nodded nonetheless. He hurried off and out the door, leaving you alone with Chris. 

"So.. 'Chan', eh?" You smirked at him.

He scoffed. "What? It's just easier for the boys! But if you're gonna make fun of me-" He trailed off, tackling you into the nearest wall. You yelped, taken by surprise. His arms on either side of your head, he leaned in close to your face. "-Then I'll make you pay!" He started tickling you. Relentlessly, as if his life depended on it and only stopped when you were properly and truly out of breath.

Grabbing your shoulders again to help steady you and get you upright, Chris held his bent arm out for you to hang onto, like a princess at a ball. You gave him an incredulous look, to which he only responded with a dimpled laugh and, "Let's just go."

Finally walking outside, you discovered at least one thing that had changed. Chris now had a large swimming pool in his backyard, which definitely wasn't there when you were growing up. He noticed you eyeing the pool and smiled. "Fancy a swim?"

"I, uhh," You looked around at all of Chris' friends in various places. Some were splashing around in the water, some were laying in the sun. And the one that ran into you earlier, Jeongin, was.. In a tree?

"I don't even have a bathing suit, Chris. I can't just-"

"That's okay. You could borrow some of my clothes to use for the time being. If you wanted to, of course." He scratched his neck and looked at you. "That's up to you, though. I know that you don't know any of these boys, so I get it."

"No, that's.. It's okay. Sure, I can go swimming with you guys."

Chris beamed down at you. "Great! I'll be right back. Give me like, two seconds!"

You stood by a tree as you waited for Chris to return. Glancing around the yard, memories flooded your thoughts. In the far corner of the yard was where you guys used to build forts. They used to have a trampoline where the pool is now, and that was a whole trip in and of itself. There was a plentiful garden full of fruits and vegetables that never grew when you lived by. The running joke was you were cursed when it came to plants ~~and maybe they were right.~~ Then there was-

"Hello!" You were ripped from your thoughts by one of Chris' friends. He had greyish hair with a blue tint, and by far the prettiest cat eyes you had ever seen. He stuck out his hand to you as he realized he finally got your attention. "I'm Minho. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Well, I kinda did, but you know." He giggled.

_Cute_.

"Chan hyung's been gone for awhile, yeah? Why don't you let me introduce you to everyone."

All you could do was nod as the boy led you towards the pool. There were three boys splashing around, whooping and hollering about someone cheating in their game, and two were laying on the deck, eyes closed and content despite the ruckus.

Minho pointed to the pool first. "That one with the dark hair and dorky face is Changbin,-"

"-Hey! I heard that!"

"The one with freckles is Felix,-"

"-Hello!" You made a face at his voice, which Minho only nodded to.

"Yeah, his voice does that to people. And the last one over there is Seungmin. He looks like a puppy, but don't be fooled by his cuteness." It was as if the universe had a point to prove, because when the kid turned around, he truly did look like a puppy, a wide grin and scrunched up face on display. You cooed mentally at him before Minho spun you on your heels.

"I take it that you have already met the baby up there?" He motioned upwards to the smaller boy in the tree, who only waved shyly, face beet red as he mumbled a tiny "'m not a baby." 

"Yeah, I met him earlier." You replied, waving back to him before continuing on with Minho. 

"Okay, here's the last of 'em. That one there is Hyunjin, and this one," Minho lightly kicked the boy in his side, causing him to make a face and wrap his body into a ball. "-is Han Jisung. The ugliest one here, clearly." Minho had leaned over and loudly whispered that next to your ear, a smirk playing on his face as Jisung sat up quickly and yelled out an indignant shriek, "Hyung! Be nice to me!" 

Chris came back out and looked at you, then Minho, then Jisung. He scowled and crossed his arms. "Minho, what did you do?"

You stood in front of Minho as he feigned a hurt face. "He was just introducing me to your friends, Chr-err, "Chan." You forced a smile, all too suspiciously, exaggerating your air-quotes for his name. 

"Y/N, why are you defending him? Minho, seriously. What did you do to her while I was gone?"

"He didn't do anything! Let me just go change and I'll be back out. Okay?" You patted Chris' arm lightly as you made your way inside to the bathroom to change into his spare clothes.

When you came back out, all of the boys had made their way into the water. If you thought earlier was crazy, boy, were you wrong. Felix was the one to spot you first. "Y/N! C'mon in! We don't bite!"

You made sure to check the clothes one last time before stepping in, securing the makeshift crop top and Chan's shorts. It took almost no time at all for you to be comfortable around the large group of friends, jokes flowing easily. What did catch you off guard, however, was Chan, your sweet best friend Chris, now had abs and his arms were easily the size of your head. And (un)fortunately for you, all of his friends were pretty fit and toned, as well.

**O o f .**

Poking your belly fat subconsciously, you pouted your lower lip. Chris noticed, of course, and responded like he does with everything. He wadded over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. It made you feel better for about three seconds before he said, "Awe, poor Y/N. Don't have any big muscles like us manly men? Is dah wittle baby sawd?" He chided, a mischievous teasing glint in his eye.

"Woah, woah, woah. Men? Where? I'd like to met 'em!" You pushed him away from you, your words catching the attention of the others. "You're just a wimp, and you know it!"

This caused an uproar from everyone. Shots of protest and arguments from every direction, everyone contributing to the noise.

Everyone except Jisung.

He watched quietly as everyone played around, screaming and fighting. But his eyes never left you and Chris. You guys pushed each other around, hands intertwined, careless smiles on your faces. You looked at each other like there was no one else around, like no one else in the world could measure up to the other. This hurts. Jisung quickly looked down at the rolling water beneath him. _Why?_ He had only just met you, he can't have a crush now! No, no, no! 

He looked up at the wrong time. It was only a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for him to catch. Jisung watched as Chris looked at you, dancing around in the water. He caught it. Right there in the middle of Jeongin and Hyunjin on either side of you, causing utter chaos.

Chris placed a small kiss on your cheek, and your eyes lit up as you smiled towards him. 

Jisung felt his heart stop. 

Time does seem to fly when you are having fun, because it seemed as if suddenly, the water was freezing and the sun had gone down, leaving a pretty pink sunset in its wake. Chris' mom had brought out towels for everyone, yelling about how "If you don't get out of the water, you'll get sick!" before hurrying inside to make some hot chocolate for everyone.

Drying off quickly, you all raced inside to the warmth of the house. After a few minutes of returning feeling to your frozen fingers, everyone changed their clothes and ran back out into the dark. Chris, of course, let you borrow some more spare clothes, which were still too large for your smaller frame. That much was evident as you tried to keep up with the boys as they sprinted away from the house and towards the end of the street.

You didn't understand the point of being down here, but that's because there wasn't one. The boys danced around happily, singing - or rather, shrieking - lyrics to the sky and to each other, not a care in the world. Minho, Felix, and Changbin had Jeongin between them, smothering the boy with hugs and kisses on any exposed skin. Jeongin kept screeching with joy as the others laughed, cooing at him. Chris had been with Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin, the lot of them running around before tumbling into the grass into a large pile of limbs and laughter.

You smiled, watching all of their individual reactions. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you shivered. Rubbing your arms, you trotted over to the group to try and warm up. Chris turned around and instantly wrapped you in his arms, hands running up and down your back. You pressed your face into his chest, cheek resting on his collarbone as he rested his chin on top of your head. This was nice. Nobody gave hugs like Chris did. You sighed, truly content as your breathing finally evened out and your body stopped shaking. 

From your limited vision, you saw Jisung stop running from Seungmin, causing the boy to crash into his back, followed closely by Hyunjin. The three of them toppled over onto the grass. "Uhh, Earth to Jisung?" Hyunjin put his hands in front of Jisung's face and shook his shoulders slightly. "Yeah, uhh. Yeah. Sorry, guys." He fumbled over his words, causing the others to raise their eyebrows at him, but it wasn't enough to make them question anything yet.

They may not have noticed, but you did. He looked right at you. And then he looked at Chris. Jisung's lip quivered slightly before he ran off, not giving anyone any time to say anything to him. You decided it might be best to go find him and ask him yourself.

"Hey. I'll be right back." You pulled away from Chris' warm embrace. He only nodded, turning his attention back towards the boys. 

Jisung was nowhere to be found. Nowhere overly visible anyway, but he had always seemed to be a little too loud. Especially when crying, you quickly learned. His cries could be heard in the dark next to the house. He had his body pressed up against the wall, hand over to his lips to swallow down his choked sobs and silence himself the best he could manage. Even in the pitch black, you could see some small light reflections off the tears as they slipped down his face. Doing your best not to startle him too much since you were the one that he seemed to be avoiding, after all, you called out to him quietly. "J-Jisung? Are you okay?"

You waited for a response, and when you didn't get one - you weren't surprised, really - you walked a bit closer and called out again. "Jisung? C'mon, it's Y/N. I just want to talk."

You heard shuffling and a little sniffle before Jisung popped his head out from behind a bush. "What." He deadpanned. He had only been gone for maybe five minutes, but already, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were swollen. His lips slightly bleeding and raw from being bitten down on so hard. You sat down in the grass, patting the spot next to you. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Can't I just talk from here?"

"Please?" You begged, but it only took a second before you could hear the sigh of defeat escaping his lips. Even crying and heartbroken, he already couldn't say no to you. 

"Fine." He shuffled over to you and sat down. Jisung pulled his legs up to his chest and put his face between his knees as he waited for you to continue. You weren't sure how to go about this, so you simply tried, "I, uhh, just wanted to ask if you had a problem with me?"

He looked over at you with a confused face. "Why would I?"

"Do you have a problem with Chris?"

"No? Y/N, Chan is one of my best frie-"

"Then why do you seem so sad when you look at me? Is it me? Or is it Chris? Or.."

Jisung looks at you, but he doesn't say anything. He opens his mouth to speak, but he hesitates and looks back down. In an effort to reassure him, you reach over and grab his hand, lacing your fingers together. "Is this okay?" You ask him as he sucks in a breath. A beat later, and he nods. "So? What is it then?"

"You.." Jisung starts but stops again. He sighed, mentally fighting with himself about something before he resigned to his fate. "You and Chan. You love him, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. And I just.. I just wish that could be me-"

You cut him off with a gentle kiss to his cheek, warm lips pressed to chilled skin, salty with tears. When you pulled back, Jisung looked like his brain was short-circuiting, eyes practically bugging out of his head. You reached up to fix some stray hair on his forehead before speaking. "Yes. you're right. I do love Chris-" 

Jisung cut you off with a sad whimper and went to move away from you, but you grabbed his wrist to get him to stay. "-but only as a brother, Jisung. Chris and I aren't dating. We could never."

"Y/N, stop. You shouldn't joke like that."

"Who said I was joking? I'm telling the truth." You laughed softly. "I promise."

Suddenly, you were assaulted with a hug, strong arms wrapped tight around your torso. All you could smell was Jisung's cologne, shampoo, and the faint dust of grass. The boys' screaming could still be heard in the near distance. When Jisung let you go, he still looked unsure. Placing your hand on his cheek, he pressed into your palm as he closed his eyes. "Go on. Say what you're thinking. It's okay."

"I just. Do you even want me? You've only known me for like, a day, and I know that I don't compare to Chan hyung in any way, but like, I'm willing to-"

This time, you kissed him on the lips, sweet and slow. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest, and you were pretty sure you could hear Jisung's heart pounding, too. The kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough for one of the boys to see it when they had come looking for you. Unfortunately, the one to see you two had been Jeongin.

"Hyung, Y/N, what are you guys do- AHH! GUYS! They're being gross!" Jeongin made the most horrified face he could before scampering off to the others. This, of course, resulting in the boys rushing over to them to see what all the commotion was about but all that could be seen was Jisung's flustered face with his puffy, swollen eyes.

And you two holding hands, intertwined between the two of you at your sides.

* * *

"So, you and Jisung, huh?"

"Shut up, Chris!" You threw a pillow at his head. "You're so annoying!"

"Oh, you love me. Maybe not as much as you love _Jisung_ , but-"

You jumped up and went to jump on his side, but Chris was faster. He bolted down the hallway away from you, whipping around the corner on his heels. "Sorry, Y/N. Too slow!" 

"Jisung!" You yelled. A head and curious eyes popped out from the bedroom next door, "Yes?" 

"Chris is bullying me." You pouted, crossing your arms and stomping one foot down like a child.

That's when Jisung's neutral face turned to one of (playful) rage. "Oh no. You're dead, Bang!" And he took off after him down the hall. 

They were chaotic, yes.

But you loved them anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this hopeless disaster, from the bottom of my heart, T H A N K Y O U . <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'm really only posting this because I needed to get it out of my drafts anddddd because I'm having like, the worst of worst days ever recently (so comment anything you liked about this, please :c)


End file.
